


Fuyugomori

by tact_and_impulse



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kenshin is a lovesick dork, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tact_and_impulse/pseuds/tact_and_impulse
Summary: "A year ago, he had spent winter alone on the road. If he had known then, that it would be the last season he lived in solitude, he might have quickened his journey to Tokyo." Scenes of the first winter, that Kenshin and Kaoru spend together.





	1. Kaeribana

Before opening the door, Kenshin paused for a moment and rolled his shoulders. His muscles didn’t protest, although they felt a little out of use. He did feel better, and he couldn’t remain confined to the house any longer, no matter how strict the doctor’s instructions had been. A short cough escaped him, but he continued his pace out to the yard.

Kaoru was sweeping the dojo floorboards, her brow furrowing at the amount of dust as she grumbled. “And after I told Yahiko so many times!” She glanced up, noticing him. “Kenshin?”

“This one is going to the market, for soy sauce and tofu.”

“Oh, alright. Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, this one will be fine.” He smiled at her. “The students will be arriving, and this one will be back within the hour.”

Some concern remained in her gaze, but she nodded. “You know…you don’t have to hurry. The weather’s nice for a walk.”

“Mm, it is.” He understood what she was implying. _Take your time._ “Then, this one will go.”

She waved him off as he closed the gate behind him, and he set off.

It had taken him a month and a half to fully recover from the summer’s ordeal, and it was the first time he was leaving the house since their return from Kyoto. On the train, exhaustion had caught up to him, and Kaoru had tired as well. The trip had been worth it, but perhaps, they pushed themselves too hard and too soon. The following days were quiet while both of them were determined to recover, until a stubborn cold had found its way to him. He had lost his voice, and Kaoru had fussed over him because he wasn’t getting better. Meanwhile, he had worried for her, because she seemed to be straining herself. It had been a rough period of healing, but at last, they were well again.

Most of the month had been cold but today was unusually warm. The air was humid and the scent of rain lingered, from yesterday’s storm. Faded maple leaves were scattered along the path, floating in nearby puddles. The sky was gray and a quick breeze promised impending chill. Perhaps tomorrow, winter would be upon them. He took a deep, careful breath.

A year ago, he had spent winter alone on the road. If he had known then, that it would be the last season he lived in solitude, he might have quickened his journey to Tokyo. But then again, he would not have met Kaoru in the same way. It was the fiery-eyed kenjutsu teacher who approached him, who accepted him despite his burdens. She had offered him her home and her heart. And he was looking forward to cherishing her, in the ‘forever’ that awaited them.

Speaking of which, he had to figure out what he was doing. They were courting, or at least that was what he was attempting. Their relationship had never been ‘proper’, in the social sense of the word. There was no meeting between the families or supervision over their interactions. From the start, they had lived together, but now, they were both aware that he wasn’t merely a boarder. He was here to stay, to have a life with her.

 _Now, if only this one can be more obvious._ He crossed his arms. Since her declaration in Kyoto, she hadn’t been quite as bold. She deliberated over her words a little longer, but for the most part, she acted like her usual cheerful self. It seemed she was waiting for him to make the first move, and he didn’t blame her. She was probably nervous, but so was he. He didn’t want to rush things, but apparently, his usual tasks of keeping her happy weren’t enough. It was just as well, cooking her favorite meals and heating the fire for her bath weren’t typical courtship rituals…

A flash of color suddenly caught his eye. He stopped, just at the edge of the path. A pile of brown leaves had buried a camellia bush, but one flower still defied it all to bloom again. It was out of season and would likely wither with the evening’s cold snap. It was why he didn’t feel any regret when he reached over and snapped off the pink blossom.

Half an hour later, he unlocked the gate and called out. “This one is home.” The usual warmth spread through him, and he suspected that the only cure would be to say it more often.

“Welcome home!” Kaoru called out before quickly returning to lessons. The flower had been out of her range of vision, and he was relieved as he entered the house.

He had just finished preparing lunch and was about to carry the tea over, when Kaoru bounded in. She wiped the sweat off her brow, and her eyes were bright. “Here, Kenshin, let me take the teapot. Hm? A flower?” Her gaze had turned to the table, where the camellia sat in a cup of water.

“It’s for you.” He managed to say, over the pulse in his ears. A sudden ripple of insecurity washed over him. He had plucked it off the roadside, the cheapest gift imaginable. “If you don’t like it, this one can-”

“Of course, I like it.” She blurted. Her cheeks were turning red, more beautiful than the colors of late autumn. She took the teapot from the tray in his hands and walked to the table. “I really like it, I’ve missed seeing flowers. And it smells sweet.” Her head lowered and he caught sight of the nape of her neck, pale and gleaming.

He stood frozen, until she abruptly came back. He had enough time to set down the tray of cups on the kitchen counter, before she threw her arms around him. His own hands reflexively gripped her waist. “Oro?”

“I’m really happy. Thank you, Kenshin.” Her chin pressed into his shoulder, and under his palms, she felt warm and soft.

He swallowed hard. “You’re welcome, Kaoru-dono.” He would have been content to keep holding her, but she gingerly pulled away. Her face was still flushed, and her hand trembled as she brushed away a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

“S-so, we should have lunch now. Um, I’ll ask Tae to teach me how to dry the flower. That way, I can have it all winter.” She beamed and changed the conversation to what they were going to eat. He answered as best as he could, with his skin throbbing where they had touched.

During the meal, he caught her glancing between the camellia and him. When his eyes happened to meet hers, they both looked away, feeling inexplicably shy.

* * *

Early winter crept onto them, and Kenshin received a letter from Chief Uramura. The man wanted some assistance, since the cold weather bred irritable tempers and subsequent disputes. He accepted, but only for financial reasons.

“There’s not much money in the winter.” Kaoru had informed him. “The snow makes it difficult for the students to get here, and it’s hard to keep them motivated in the cold.”

He had already begun preparations, by pickling vegetables and airing out the blankets. Kaoru had sorted through clothes, searching for weak stitches and torn seams.

“Kenshin, try this on. It was Otou-san’s, and I want to see if it fits you.” She held up a dark green kimono, slightly frowning as she contemplated the measurements.

He acquiesced, but it was too large, for his hands had disappeared in the sleeves. He lifted one arm, grimacing as the cloth flopped over. “Indeed, it doesn’t.”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix it.”

He began to protest. “This one can get by with his old clothes.”

“As if I’ll let you do that! You shouldn’t be cold. _I’m_ not letting you go cold.” She corrected herself, straightening her back. “Not as long as you’re staying in this house. Got it?”

“Yes, yes.” But he grinned anyway. In the evenings, he watched her work at the kimono. Her sewing was efficient, her fingers moving steadily, and she chatted to him about the day. Yahiko was preparing for winter as well, but she told him he could stay over, if his window wasn’t secured properly. She had sent Misao a letter, inquiring about how she and Aoshi were. He listened attentively, until the candlelight waned and they reluctantly left for their separate rooms.

By the end of the week, he arrived at Uramura’s office, wearing the newly fitted garment. He felt ridiculously proud, and his aching mouth reminded him that he was smiling for a while. His pleasant mood lasted, as he defused arguments in the police department and even as a brief shower battered the building after he was finished.

“Are you sure, Himura? It’s bound to let up soon.” Uramura warned him, as he shook open his umbrella.

“No, this one has to go home. There’s more to do, to prepare for winter.” Unfortunately, his umbrella wasn’t large enough, and he was shivering by the time he reached the gate. The police chief had been right, the rain had stopped, but he didn’t feel miserable at all.

Kaoru ran to him as soon as he walked in. “Oh, Kenshin, you could have waited before leaving. Geez, you’re soaked through.” She grabbed a nearby towel and proceeded to rub it over his head. “Come on, take off your clothes.”

“Oro?!”

“I meant, take off your clothes so you can get in the bath! Honestly, if you get sick again…” She pouted, and he laughed. As she dragged him to the bathhouse, he smiled at her swaying ponytail and fondly thought.

_It is good to be home._


	2. Tsurara

“Oh. It’s snowing.” Kaoru remarked.

Kenshin finished lighting the brazier and looked up. The back door was slightly open, as she stared out into the yard. She seemed contemplative, startling when he approached.

“So it is.” He said. It was a calm moment, as they watched the snowflakes sift down, but he wondered if she was feeling cold.

Suddenly, she straightened and turned to him with a smile. “I was thinking that we should have soup tonight. What do you say?”

“That would be good.”

“Then, I’ll go to the market to buy eggs.” She walked around him, heading for the front.

He followed. “This one will come along.”

She stopped, her eyes wide as she glanced at him. “A-are you sure?”

“Is there a reason why not?”

She hesitated, before shaking her head. With that, they set off. The snow was sticking to the ground, dusting the path with white. A few snowflakes caught in Kaoru’s hair, melting away within seconds. Neither of them said anything, as they exhaled into the scarves wound around their necks. His nose gradually became damp against the cloth. He was about to ask if she was warm enough, when she spoke.

“Kenshin, um,” She took a deep breath. “If you have to talk, I’m always here to listen.”

He blinked. “…thank you, Kaoru-dono. But that goes for you as well. Is there something bothering you?”

“I should be the one saying that! No, wait.” She gave an exasperated sigh, before directly meeting his gaze. “I know you might be remembering Tomoe-san, and what snow probably means to you.”

“Oro?”

“But if you’re feeling down, I don’t want you to be quiet about it. I’ll do the best I can to help you, I can even give you space, if you need-”

“That won’t be necessary.” He interrupted. Space from her was the last thing he wanted. “Kaoru-dono, this one is very grateful for your kindness. However, it’s been more than ten years. This one cannot blame the snow for his memories, and because of what Enishi did, you know that this one has learned to accept her death. This one will not forget her, but this one is ready to move forward. Also, if there is anything that you have taught this one, it is that there are only two things that matter: the present and the future. So, do not worry. This one is alright.”

She bit her bottom lip. “Then, did I just hurt you, by bringing it up?”

“No, you didn’t. As this one said, it’s been long enough.” He told her.

After that, her mood lightened and she talked about how Yahiko would probably visit for free meals over the next few weeks. She helped in preparing dinner; her cutting skills were good if she concentrated. He still handled the seasoning, though. The eggs from the market trip were boiled and mixed into that night’s oden. With the broth and the heat of the brazier, he didn’t feel cold at all.

The next morning, there were glittering icicles on the rooftop. A fine powder of snow had coated everything, and the air was crisp. He used a shovel, to clear the walkway. As he pushed the snow away, he was in deep thought. There weren’t many recreational opportunities in winter, but perhaps, he could invite Kaoru out to a theater play. That was more in line with a courtship, although he wasn’t sure if she’d appreciate it. He didn’t want her to worry about finances, but he had to do more than give flowers…

Something hard and cold disintegrated against his head. He blurted. “Oro?”

From the front step, Kaoru happily called out. “There’s just enough for a snowball!” She knelt down, gathering more snow in her hands. She was quick, because she threw it a second later; he dodged it with a grin. He hadn’t felt this thrill in a while, and well, it wouldn’t hurt to play. He formed a snowball in his hands and ran up to her. She yelped and ducked before the snowball collided into the wall, but she stumbled. He caught her, so she bent over him instead of falling. The action literally brought him to his knees, and that made her laugh.

“Thanks, Kenshin!”

He couldn’t reply. Her face was red from the cold and breathlessness, and her smile was of pure joy. He wanted to kiss her. The realization struck him at full force, and he was momentarily stunned. Then, a bit of cold snow slipped down the back of his neck and he winced as he reached to remove it.

“That’s another one for me! And you still haven’t gotten me yet!” She declared, breaking away to make more snowballs. He followed suit, foregoing shoveling for the impromptu fight she had started.

In the end, he completely forgot about inviting her to the theater.

* * *

It started with a dry throat, as it usually did. He noticed, when Kaoru drank more tea than usual. He went along with her excuses, but he checked their supply of medicine. The following day, her eyes were glazed over, and he gently touched his hand to her forehead. Her skin was burning, and he frowned.

“It must have been from the snowball fight the other day.”

“Geez, I can’t believe it.” She sighed. “But we did have fun.”

“Yes, that’s true. Here, Kaoru-dono.” He unfolded a spare blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “If you keep warm, you’ll recover faster.”

Then, she began to cough. He told himself not to worry, but he couldn’t help it. The cough had sounded minor at first, but now, it was three days into her sickness, and the fits had worsened. His stomach tightened, at the sight of her doubled over and gasping for air. He rubbed her shoulder for comfort before stoking the fire in the bathhouse, so she could sit in the steam. Dinner was rice porridge, along with her medicine, and she grimaced as she swallowed the bitter doses. He rolled out her futon, adding fresh blankets to surround her. She had to sweat out her fever, and it would be a cold night. Nevertheless, she stared in dismay at his work.

“Stop treating me like a baby.” She grumbled. “I’m only sick, that’s all.”

“Still, this one is here to help.” He fixed on a smile, ready to let her rest, when she pulled at his sleeve.

“But, um¸ can you stay here with me? Just for a while.” She asked, and he couldn’t deny her.

“As long as you need.” He said and sat against the wall, helplessly listening as she convulsed with another cough. Over the years, he had come across many ill people, but this was _Kaoru_. He certainly knew how much her well-being meant to him; he didn’t have pleasant memories of disease either. His thoughts automatically went to a distant time, of shivering bodies and sour air. If he closed his eyes, he could almost hear the insistent, pleading voices.

_Shinta, you have to go. You can’t get sick too._

“Kenshin? Kenshin, what’s wrong?”

He jolted. “No, this one is fine.”

“Don’t say that, your eyebrows are like this again.” She pushed her own together, giving him a pointed look. “Is it because I’m coughing too much?”

“Something like that wouldn’t bother this one.” He paused. “It’s only that this one’s remembering, when this one’s family died of cholera.”

Her gaze softened. “That’s right, you said they did, when you told me about Akane-san, Kasumi-san, and Sakura-san.” She propped herself up, gathering a blanket around herself. “What was your family like?”

“Well, this one lived on a farm with his parents and older brothers.”

“No, I meant what were they _like_? Their names, their personalities, how all of you lived. Things like that.” Her voice was gentle, and she looked so earnest.

He was surprised, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It was only that no one had ever asked beyond the brief description he gave, and he realized that he _wanted_ to tell. He paused, wondering where to start, but Kaoru seemed to have mistaken his silence for reluctance.

She waved her hands in sheepish dismissal. “Ah, only if you want to share! You don’t _have_ to…”

“No, this one wants to, but it’s been a very long time.” He scratched his head. “This one had three older brothers. Ryouta was the oldest, then Jinta, and Yuuta. This one doesn’t remember that much…Ryouta was smart, he often talked about farming techniques. Jinta always picked fights with the other children, but that was because he was short, like this one. Yuuta was always telling jokes, he was very quick at that. They were much older, so they worked the fields with our father, while this one stayed at home to help our mother.”

“Ryouta, Jinta, Yuuta. And the youngest was named Kenshin?” She mused. “Well, one doesn’t fit the pattern.”

He smiled. “This one was not Kenshin then; that name was given by Shishou. This one was born as Shinta.” The name didn’t feel like his, no one else had heard it since that day Hiko found him.

“Shinta.” She softly repeated. As if the name had freed it, another memory dislodged: hands cupping his face, red hair in a bun, a doting voice addressing him. But it was Kaoru’s that returned him to reality. “You must have been a cute child.”

“Oro? Well, this one couldn’t say.” He felt warm with embarrassment.

“I think so, considering how...” She trailed off, but the last few words sounded like ‘how you look now’. He blinked, wondering if that was what he heard, but she changed the subject. “And your parents?”

“This one’s father was…calm. One year, the crops died, but he only said that the planting would go well in spring. He never raised his hand in anger, he never argued with anyone. And he loved this one’s mother with all he had. This one once caught them sitting together on the front step, watching the moon.” He had a faint image of them. His father had an arm wrapped around the smaller figure beside him. His father’s pale brown hair looked muted, in comparison to the crimson locks on his shoulder.

“That’s sweet.” Kaoru murmured. “And which one did you take after? I bet it was your mother.”

Kenshin smiled. “You’re right. This one didn’t know where she came from, only that she wasn’t from the village. But she taught this one a little about herbs, and she sang all the time. She was cheerful and could never refuse someone when they needed help, including the sick. When cholera came to the village, she was the first one to go out and care for everyone else.”

Kaoru looked downwards. “But still, she must have been very kind.”

“She was, and no one blamed her. After she became sick, this one’s father followed. Yuuta was next, then Jinta and Ryouta. This one tried to help, but they told him to abandon them.”

This was difficult to explain, and he slowed down. They had locked him out one day, while he searched for herbs. His brothers’ voices blended together, telling him to leave. His father was rational to the end, insisting that at least, the youngest had to survive and get help. His mother, however, had called out that he was loved and that was why he couldn’t stay with them any longer.

Kaoru’s face was distraught, and she began to cough again. He adjusted the blanket around her, quickly moving on.

“By then, it was clear that not much could be done. This one was sent to another village for medicine, but they quarantined this one. By the time it ended, everyone…was already gone. Then, this one was sold to the slavers, and the rest you know, Kaoru-dono.”

“Kenshin,” She said, when she had enough air. “That was terrible. It’s no wonder, you’re always fussing over me now.”

“This one apologizes, for upsetting you.”

That irked her, because she scowled. “Well, don’t apologize. I wanted to hear it, the good and the bad, because that’s what we should talk about. And I’m really glad you told me, so there.” She crossed her arms, and he smiled.

“They would have liked you.”

“A-are you sure?” Despite her uncertainty, she seemed pleased.

He nodded. “Yes, this one is sure. But it’s late, and you should rest, Kaoru-dono.”

Obediently, she fell onto her pillow, but she lifted her arm to motion him closer. “You can bring your futon here.”

“Oro?”

She nervously wet her lips. “Remember after we came home, you had nightmares? And I stayed with you one night, so you’d sleep? You owe me, so…just stay here too, Kenshin.” She patted the space next to her, and he didn’t have the will to resist. A few minutes later, he was settled on his own futon beside her.

“Only until you sleep. Then, this one will go.” He said it almost to himself, but her hand clasped over his.

“I don’t want you to be alone, not after all you told me. I want to be here for you, and besides, I’d feel better if you were here for me too.” She sounded flustered, although she gripped his hand tighter. Her skin was still warm with fever, but he squeezed back. And without meaning to, he fell asleep.

The sky was brightening, when he woke to the fragrance of Kaoru’s hair. He blinked to see that her head was almost touching his arm. She had unconsciously rolled closer to him, at the edge of her bedding. However, she looked so content, and his heart tightened. He had no desire to be anywhere else, and he allowed himself to close his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t mind the depiction of ‘Kenshin always remembers Tomoe when it snows’, but I didn’t utilize it here. I think that while he would have in the early years of wandering, I can’t see him sustaining that in a life with Kaoru and their child(ren). As I pointed out, he isn’t going to forget Tomoe, but judging from his actions in the manga, he seems ready to move on with Kaoru. Plus, although I have difficulty seeing things from Tomoe’s perspective (it’s a difference in values, it’s not that I bash her), she does want him to be happy and that doesn’t necessarily mean keeping her memory alive in this new life he’s started. In Rurouni Kenshin, one of the themes is that the past is over. Despite the failings and heartache, you have to continue living, even if it means letting go. We see that again and again in the villains, and in the character development of the main cast. And we know Kenshin is no exception to that. So, my choice was in keeping with the canon and its spirit. Of course, if you disagree, that’s your right. I'm just explaining why I've done things differently.


	3. Hatsuzora

Kenshin tucked his hands into the sleeves of his navy gi. The kotatsu was pleasantly warm, and it distracted him from feeling anxious. He could only wait, until Kaoru was finished changing. It had taken her most of December to recover, but the cough was gone in time for the New Year. Now, they were about to make the first shrine visit and offer their prayers.

For him, it had been a hurried event last year, before returning to the road again. He vaguely remembered his rations stretching thin, but it no longer mattered. It was the twelfth year of Meiji, and his life was very different. Yahiko had stopped by the dojo, to assist with the cleaning. Letters of well wishes had come from Megumi in Aizu, and Aoshi and Misao in Kyoto. Tae and Tsubame had made enough osechi to share, while he tended to Kaoru. And she was the best difference.

“Kenshin, let’s go!” Her voice startled him, and he turned to look up at her. His heart skipped a beat.

While she had grown thinner, her eyes were bright and her new kimono was deep indigo to match. Pink and white blossoms scattered across the cloth, over her shoulders and down to her hem. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, but with a pure white ribbon. She smiled, offering her hand to him.

“You look beautiful, Kaoru-dono.” He said, a little breathlessly.

She blushed. “Well, you look nice too. But come on, we have to leave and get in line.”

As they walked into town, he stole glances at her happy expression. The sky was clear overhead, and the sunshine lit her face. The crowds soon thickened around them, drawing them closer to each other. Her hand brushed his, and he took it. They were in public, and that should have been more reason to mind himself, but he caught her unfolding smile from the corner of his eye and it was enough for him.

When it was their turn at last, he watched their two coins bounce into the donation box. Kaoru clasped her hands together, her eyes closed, and he did so as well. There were many things to wish for, but they all returned to the same point. From Sano traveling the continent to Shishou in his hut, he prayed for their good fortune in the months ahead. He wasn’t sure how much the thought was worth, but he felt a little more tranquil when they stepped aside.

“Last year, I received blessing.” She informed him, as she paid for their omikuji. He couldn’t help mirroring her excited grin at the slips of paper. “And…this year is better. It looks like middle blessing, especially with wealth. How about you?”

He glanced at his own. “Large blessing.” Out of curiosity, he unrolled the paper to see the details. The word ‘love’ stood out to him, and his fingers fumbled. He almost dropped it, but recovered as Kaoru touched his arm for support.

“That’s great!” She beamed. “I’ve only gotten it once, when I was little. Kenshin, we should definitely save this.”

“Indeed, because this is the first for this one.”

“Really?” She blinked in surprise but her expression quickly softened. “Then, that makes it more special. So, you better not lose it on the way home.”

“Oro…” A brisk wind swept over them, and he offered. “There’s a stall selling hot sake. This one can buy some.” He made sure that she was sheltered under a spare roof, before joining the short line. Then, he read his fortune more closely. The mildly poetic message told of great and fulfilling advances in romance. There might have been an extra lift to his step, when he left with two cups of amazake.

But he stopped at the sight before him. There were three young men, talking to Kaoru. He vaguely remembered them from the Maekawa dojo. Most of those students had admired her, he knew that, but now, he felt insecure. Their attention to her was apparent, their gazes glued to her, and that hurried his pace.

“Kaoru-dono.” He called out, and she turned her head, her smile widening. His own felt strained, while he gave her one of the cups. Her tone was friendly as she introduced the boys, but their names washed over him. They briefly nodded at him.

“Oh, he’s your boarder, right?” One remarked.

“He’s not, not exactly, he’s…” She hesitated, and her cheeks reddened a moment before she took a gulp of her drink. She made a face; it had been too hot.

Kenshin seized the opportunity. “Excuse us, but we should be going home.”

“Yes, that’s right. Happy New Year!” Kaoru added and pushed them both back into the crowds.

Neither of them said anything, as they finished off their drinks. After the town was behind them, he murmured. “Forgive this one for acting so rude.”

“Huh? You weren’t. It was getting kind of awkward anyway, we were running out of things to talk about.”

“Still, it wasn’t this one’s place to end the conversation. That was…childish.” He grimaced.

“Geez, don’t get worked up about it!” She huffed, but she reached for his hand again. Perhaps, it was the sake, but she blushed. “You know I like talking to you more.”

He swallowed, ignoring the heat rising to his face. “This one enjoys talking to you.”

However, the scene hadn’t quite left him, when they returned. Kaoru was eager to change into more comfortable clothes, while he sat at the table with his worries for company. Either he had to make his courting more obvious…or faster. Faster was a good idea. A very good idea. After all, he was planning to propose anyway. He’d do so in summer. No, that was too far off. Then, he thought of spring. The cherry blossoms would open, like the flowers on her kimono. By that time, it would be just over a year after they first met. So, they could have a wedding at the end of the year.

His mouth was dry at the thought. There had been no ceremony with Tomoe, because his existence had to be as secret as possible. He hadn’t objected then, but in these circumstances now, he was looking forward to a wedding. He might have, ever since Kaoru said that she wanted to stay with him forever. He knew it was because they had friends and acquaintances to share their happiness with. But more than anything, he felt worthy of a life with her. She had given him a home, and they were going to build it together, in this new era. And it would have to start, with that day of pure joy in spring.

He inclined his head, feeling determined. Kaoru was still changing, so for now, he would check the finances. He had to make sure that there’d be enough money, for the ceremony and after.

* * *

“It’s settled, we’re not leaving the house again.” Kaoru sighed, wriggling further into the kotatsu. “It’s nice outside, but it’s still cold.”

“That’s true.” Kenshin agreed, settling next to her. He had arranged a bowl of satsuma oranges on the table, and he reached for one of the fruits. As he peeled it, he said. “But Kaoru-dono, won’t you grow tired of sitting all day?”

“Not if we play cards.”

“Do you have them?”

“Well…not right now. I’ll have to look for them.” Nevertheless, she showed no signs of moving. “Otou-san was really good at playing, but I think he let me win. Oh, is this for me? Thank you.”

He had given her the peeled orange, and he smiled. “You’re welcome, Kaoru-dono. This one can look for the cards too.”

“No, it’s okay, just stay here.” She turned the orange in her hands, before splitting it in half. “It’s New Year’s Day, so you should relax. Even Otou-san did. When Okaa-san was alive, the three of us would spend the entire day together.”

The rare mention of her mother caught his attention, and he picked a fruit for himself. The pulp was sweet and tart. “Those must have been happy memories.”

“Mm, it felt like I didn’t have anything to worry about. Okaa-san looked healthier when she was with us, and Otou-san was in a good mood.” She broke off an orange slice and bit into it. “And the boarders would give me money, on top of their rent. None of them stayed for very long though, not like you.”

“This one has stayed, because of you.” He meant it, and he was suddenly aware of how warm the air was. Her lips were wet with juice, and her face was flushed from the heat. Carefully, he leaned closer to her-

“Hey, you two! Open up, I’m going to freeze out here!” A familiar voice, accompanied by loud knocking, snapped Kenshin back to his senses.

“That’s Yahiko, here to sponge off dinner. Geez, he’s going to be worse than Sano.” Kaoru grumbled and extracted herself with effort. But before she could stand, he gently took hold of her wrist.

“This one will await your return.” He couldn’t resist being cheeky.

She poked his forehead. “Kenshin, you’re an idiot.” Still, she was slow to pull away. After their meal, they played cards with Yahiko, late into the night. Kenshin realized that he wasn’t terrible at the game, and of course, the competition was lively. By midnight, Kaoru had edged out in the lead and called for an end.

“That’s not fair, one more round!”

“Yahiko, does that mean you want to stay over?”

“Never mind.” He automatically replied. “I like my own room, where I can’t hear your snoring.”

“I do _not_ snore!”

“There, there.” Kenshin reassuringly clasped her shoulder, before he addressed Yahiko. “This one will see that you get home safely.”

It was bitterly cold, but the dark sky was studded with faint, numerous stars. “Isn’t it lonely, with just you two?” The younger boy asked.

“No, this one and Kaoru-dono can always find things to do.”

His expression became deadpan. “Gross.”

Kenshin coughed. “Respectful things.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He didn’t sound convinced, as he strode into the row house. “Just…don’t make her upset.”

“This one has every intention of keeping her happy.” He promised, and to himself as well.

Kaoru was waiting for him just inside the front door, and she wrapped a scarf around his head. “You forgot this, but I’ve kept it warm under the kotatsu. Welcome back.” Her own warm hands lingered on his cheeks, and somehow, his fingers moved to her lower back. This wasn’t a hug, but it was tenderer than that, because he could meet her gaze. Her drowsy gaze. As much as he wanted to spend more time with her, she was straining to stay awake.

However, he settled for closing the gap between them, completing the embrace. “This one is home. Good night, Kaoru-dono.”

She was a little startled, inhaling sharply, but she squeezed him tighter. “Mm. Good night, Kenshin.”

That night, he dreamt. He was definitely in the house, but this dream consisted of a rush of sensations. There was Kaoru’s smiling face, hovering over him, and her sweet voice mentioning something about lessons. He couldn’t quite hear her, over the strange sound that surrounded him. It was footsteps, he realized. Fast, little steps, like a spring rain. The doors were opening and closing, as delighted shrieks added to the noise.

“Do you hear that?” He struggled to ask her.

She laughed. “Of course, I do! Why wouldn’t I? They’re ours, after all.”

Abruptly, he woke in a cold sweat. He forced himself to sit and gripped his blanket, noticing that he was gasping. He had never paid too much attention to that superstition of the year’s first dream, but he wanted it to be true. He wanted it badly, that image of a life with Kaoru and their unseen family. Their children, chasing each other up and down the hallway.

It took some time, before he could fall asleep again. In the morning, he felt strangely alert and he had to shake his head to keep from staring at the other doors. No one else would be opening them, at least not yet. So instead, he focused on preparing breakfast, and the short routine grounded him for a while. He did freeze for a moment when Kaoru approached. Her hair was still in a loose braid and she yawned. She looked comfortably intimate and it struck him that it really was a new year, for they would start every day like this. Together, in this warm house.

“Good morning, Kaoru-dono.” A fond smile lifted his mouth, as she drew closer.

“Good morning, Kenshin. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, and you?”

“Like a child, so no Mount Fuji or eggplant for me.” She jokingly referenced a superstition. “Did you dream about anything?”

“Ah, well…this one did.”

Her smile widened. “That’s lucky. So what was it about?”

“This one will keep it a secret.” He answered and laughed when she gave him an incredulous look.

_This one will wait, until it comes true._


End file.
